Mithril Order quest chain
The Mithril Order quest chain provided a blacksmith with the recipes they needed to complete the quest: * The quester learned 7 blacksmithing plans in the course of this chain, and gained two trinkets. The quester was not obligated to specialize in armorsmithing to start or complete this series of quests. The Mithril Order Preamble ; / An older smith in town (Orgrimmar for the Horde, Stormwind for the Alliance) offers to teach you something new. * Horde: Aturk the Anvil asks you to bring back 4 Steel Breastplates and 4 Steel Plate Helms. In exchange, he will teach you how to make . * Alliance: Hank the Hammer asks you to make 6 Golden Scale Bracers. In return, he offers you . Costs Part one: Galvan the Ancient ; / Hank the Hammer (or for the Horde, Ox) recognizes your achievement, and asks you to take a to McGavan in Booty Bay, at the southern end of Stranglethorn Vale. This is, of course a test. Those not worthy of joining the Mithril Order will accept the insignia and not turn it over. But those who are worthy... ; McGavan is happy to find another worthy of induction into the Order. And he knows where the smith is! He directs you to take a token to Galvan, to show that McGavan sent you. Galvan, you are told, is deep in the wilds of Stranglethorn Vale , between Zul Gurub and the Mosh'Ogg Ogre Mound. Indeed, you find him there. And more, seeing the pendant, he wants to start your induction into the Mithril Order immediately! Galvan the Ancient gives three quests (these may be completed in any order): ; : Materials Required: :* 40 :* 40 *Reward: ; : Materials Required: :* 40 :* 5 * ; : Materials Required: :* 40 :* 4 * ; Complete any one of the above three quests, and Galvan will direct you to his finest pupil, , in Gadgetzan. ; Complete all three of the above quests, and Galvan declares you to be The Big Winner! Costs for part 1 Part 2: Trenton Lighthammer Trenton gives you three quests. Like Galvan's quests, these can be completed in any order. Trenton teaches you the plans directly; there is no separate item "Plans: Ornate Mithril Boots" (or breastplate or helm). ; :* 2 :* 1 (from ) * Reward: Trenton teaches you how to make ; :* 2 :* 1 (from ) * Reward: Trenton teaches you how to make ; :* 2 :* 1 (from ) * Reward: Trenton teaches you how to make Each of Trenton's quests use knowledge you got from Galvan the Ancient and rewards you with something you will need for the final quest. ; If you complete all three of these quests, Trenton rewards your dedication by offering you another trinket: Costs for part 2 Postlude: The Art of the Armorsmith :Main article: The quests Galvan the Ancient gives you provides the recipes you need for Trenton Lighthammer. And the quests Trenton gives you provide the recipes you need for this quest. * or :* 4 :* 2 :* 1 Total Materials Required To complete the entire chain, from the initial quest all the way up through the quest, you will need: Due to differences in the initial quest, Horde characters must use these addition resources: * 90 * 16 * 4 Notes Orcish War Leggings were formerly learned from a set of plans. They are now learned directly. Summary Category:Armorsmithing Category:Blacksmithing quests